A Time For Letting Go
by flashpenguin
Summary: Rossi and Prentiss are trapped after an explosion. And one of them will make the ultimate sacrifice out of love. COMPLETE! Inspired by Michael Bolton's song "A Time For Letting Go".
1. Chapter 1

_**"You've gotta know when love is over  
You've gotta learn to carry on  
And with the world upon your shoulders  
You walk away when hope is gone  
When your golden road has reached the end  
You find a way to start again you know  
There's a time for love, and**__** a time for letting go"**_ words and music by D. Warren & M. Bolton

**A Time For Letting Go**

The team cautiously entered the old vacant building. A quick motion from Hotch had the members break into previously designated teams to scan out the area to find the UNSUB.

Morgan and Hotch took the first floor. JJ and Reid took the second. And Rossi and Prentiss took the third level.

On high alert and their weapons drawn, Rossi and Prentiss stealthily and quietly canvassed the box laden area. Never more than a couple feet from each other, they each focused on different sides of the room. A noise, like a scratching sound, caught Rossi's attention. Making a slight sound in his throat, he pointed at eleven o'clock.

"Hotch, we have something up here," he reported in.

Emily's senses were on high alert as she tip-toed toward the sound.

"Rossi, what do you see?" Hotch asked.

As Rossi and Prentiss rounded the stack of boxes, they literally came face to face with the UNSUB. Emily tried to remain cool as she took in the UNSUB wearing a green flack jacket and what appeared to be a detonator in his hand.

"Delaney!" Rossi commanded. "Put the detonator down and step back."

"How did you figure it out?" came the taunting retort.

"The last bomb you left at the movie theatre had your fingerprint on it. I guess you don't know that even fingerprints from 50 years ago have been entered into the FBI data base."

The UNSUB was not surprised. "I knew that. I meant, how did you figure out I would be here? Old abandoned buildings aren't part of my modus operandi."

"True," Rossi replied calmly. "But you left a clue in your last letter. We were able to break it. Maybe you're losing your touch."

The UNSUB laughed sardonically. "Ability had nothing to do with it; I let you break it. I wanted you all here."

Rossi knew the rest of the team could hear the conversation, so he kept it going. "Why would you want all of us here? What reason would you have to make it easy for us to locate you?"

The UNSUB thought for a moment, then grinned evilly. "So I can kill you."

"That would explain the contraption you have strapped to your waist. Since I don't want to die today, perhaps we can discuss how to work things out so all of this ends peaceably with no one getting hurt."

"I don't see that happening. The only scenario I see is me taking all of you with me."

Rossi was perplexed. "Why? Why would you want to do that? I don't know you; you don't know me."

"You know me; you profiled me. Now let's hear what you have to say about me and my reasons for standing here with about 40 pounds of TNT strapped to my body."

With his gun still trained on the UNSUB, Rossi started his profile: "You're a loner. Your mother died when you were a child and your father blamed you for it. But it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"No. She had Tuberculosis. But you were punished by your father. And when he wasn't punishing you, he was ignoring you. So you wanted attention. But you're not a killer; you have a conscience. So, you planted dud bombs to scare the people who hurt your feelings or fired you. But you felt bad, so you wrote those letters begging for forgiveness. But people criticized you for being a coward by planting duds."

"I am not a coward!"

Rossi remained calm. "No, you're not. That is why you made sure the next bomb did go off. But you planned it so no one would get hurt. How were you to know that there were going to be kids playing in the old house?"

"That was an accident."

"I know that. I also know that you don't want to hurt us. You made a mistake."

"I'll get the death penalty if I go with you."

Rossi stared him down. "That isn't for me to say. But I can say that there is only two ways this can work out. And I don't really don't want to shoot you."

Delaney eyed Prentiss. "I see you brought your pretty co-worker with you. I am so sorry that we couldn't have met under different circumstances."

Prentiss looked at Rossi. The time seemed to drag on forever. She felt the sweat run down between her breasts and her hands were starting to cramp from holding the pistol steady on target. But Rossi seemed cool under pressure---as though he had done this a hundred times. He was waiting and calculating how to get Prentiss and the rest of the team and officers out of the building without making Delaney suspicious.

"Prentiss, step back," Rossi commanded. She looked at him with a quizzical look that questioned his authority. "I said step back. Now." His tone warned her not to argue.

Stepping back, Prentiss kept her pistol trained on Delaney. She looked closer at Rossi. She saw a thin line of sweat trail down from his temple, down his cheek, to his neck. Rossi was nervous. It dawned on her that this was for real and the stakes were too high for any mistakes.

Prentiss took a couple more steps back. She scanned the room and tried to calculate the quickest way out. But she couldn't leave Rossi. She wouldn't leave her partner. Not even if Rossi threatened to shoot her. _Never leave a man behind_.

"Delaney, just put the detonator down," Rossi pleaded, but his tone was deadly serious. "You don't really want to do this. You are not a killer."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Delaney roared in anger. "I'm tired of people telling me what to do! Or telling me how to think! First my father, then the stupid news papers…now the FBI!" His face went from red to magenta. He was now pass the point of no return.

Rossi knew that look. He only had a couple seconds to warn everyone. "It's a trap Hotch!" he spoke up. "Get out! Get out now!" He watched Delaney's finger shift. It was too late. "Emily. Run!"

Rossi grabbed his partner and ran faster than he ever thought possible. _Got to get Emily out of here!_ He thought as a loud noise and white light consumed the both of them in an instant.

_Get her hand_, he yelled at himself. With all his might, he grabbed Emily's hand. Then suddenly the floor gave way and he felt himself falling. And he lost Emily.

As Rossi fell into the darkness, the last thing he heard was Emily scream his name. He felt a sharp pain in his left side, then he mercifully blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, now that you know how they got there, I guess I should explain how it all started. Poor Rossi & Prentiss---I love to make them suffer. And I think they like it too, or else my brain wouldn't keep dreaming up weird scenarios for them. I don't own Criminal Minds. Probably just as well since this road is going to be…well, it's just going to be.

* * *

**A Time For Letting Go**

**Quantico, VA FBI Headquarters. 72 Hours earlier.**

**Emily Prentiss was running late for work---again! **

**Rushing into the office, she tried to hide the fact that her life was in disorder. Call it the week that everything would and could go wrong. First the coffee pot died, then she dropped her phone and broke it, and to make matters worse, she hit every single red light in town. And it was only Monday!**

**Setting her purse and briefcase down on the desk, she fell into her chair and groaned.**

"**Late night?" Morgan asked wickedly, his eyes dancing with mischief.**

"**I wish! At least then I could blame him for today. Or at least sent him out for a coffee." She leaned over and booted her computer.**

**Morgan pulled back. "Are you saying that you came into work without a caffeine fix?"**

"**It happens."**

"**Not to Emily Prentiss. How do you take it?" He jumped up, ready to ward off a catastrophic situation.**

"**Strong. Light on the creamer. Heavy on the sugar," Rossi announced, as he set the Styrofoam cup in front of his co-worker. Emily took a long drink.**

"**Mmmm. You are my hero."**

"**Isn't that what you told Morgan last week when he brought you a Danish?"**

"**No. I said he was almost my hero."**

"**Hey!" Morgan spoke up indignantly.**

"**You would have made hero status had you not taken a bite out of it first."**

"**It was calling my name. And you had no problem eating it."**

"**I would have like to eaten all of it," Prentiss replied with a raise of her eyebrow. She turned back to Rossi. "So what do I owe this?"**

"**I'm just happy to save the day."**

**Prentiss smiled. "Well, for that, I owe you my life." Rossi started a reply but Hotch called their attention.**

"**I need the team in the Briefing Room."**

**Gathering their miscellaneous items, the team followed Hotch. As each took a seat, JJ started handing out dossiers. **

"**What's on the agenda this time?" Morgan asked as he quickly perused the facts.**

"**Bomber in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. At first the authorities thought it was a prank. But the bombs are too sophisticated for a beginner."**

"**I haven't heard of any bombs going off in South Dakota," Prentiss remarked.**

"**Because they haven't," Hotch supplied. "When the first bomb was discovered, the authorities thought it was a dud. But the bomb squad found that it was still very alive. The UNSUB forgot to connect a necessary wire to cause an explosion. Two more just like it were found a week later. One was left at a school parking lot and another was located under a bridge."**

"**Sounds like he's trying to make a statement," Morgan supplied.**

"**Or a name for himself," Prentiss finished.**

**JJ started the Power point graphics. "Each bomb is wrapped in a note. As you can see, each note taunts the police, but at the same time admits remorse for what he did."**

**Prentiss scrutinized the screen. "Are the third letters of every word in crayon?"**

"**A red sharpie."**

"**George Metesky," Reid piped up. "He planted bombs all over New York in the 40s and 50s. He sent angry letters to newspapers, and politicians castigating them. He was actually the basis of the profiling system we use now. Dr James Brussel, the father of profiling, correctly profiled Metesky down to living with his maiden sisters and his correct age. But although his bombs went off, no one was seriously injured. He was trying to get back at the establishment for his failings."**

"**These bombs haven't gone off," Prentiss observed.**

"**I think he's toying with us," Rossi commented. "He wants us to find him. The question is why."**

**Hotch gathered up his files. "We can question that once we get on the plane to Sioux City. See you guys in ten minutes out front."**

**Everyone stood as Hotch and JJ departed. Emily groaned. **

"**What's wrong?" Rossi asked.**

"**I was hoping this would be a quiet week. I have a bad feeling about this case. Something isn't sitting right."**

"**It seems like a perfectly normal run of the mill whack job nut case we always get."**

**Prentiss shrugged. "I guess. It could be that I haven't finished my coffee."**

"**Morgan was right about you and your caffeine fix." He took the file from her hand. "Go top off your cup and get your purse. I'll meet you at the elevator."**

"**Yes sir," she replied with a quick salute. Taking her cup, Prentiss left the room. Rossi's eyes followed her.**

**_I have a bad feeling about this case,_ Emily's voice reverberated in his head. "Me too Emily." Then he closed the door behind him as he left to meet the rest of the team.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Emily called Rossi her "hero"---she'll never know how right she was or is. The hardest decision for a writer is to choose the direction of a story, and this was no less challenging. Take it from Quantico or take it from explosion---a flip of the coin reveals: After the explosion. So, here goes…_

* * *

David Rossi's head hurt and he couldn't see. For a moment he wondered how badly drunk he could have gotten to feel this bad. He tried to move, but found himself unable. Something was weighing his legs down. Opening his eyes, all he saw was darkness. Then he was coughing as smoke invaded his lungs.

Summoning strength from somewhere deep down inside, he pushed away the object trapping his legs. Shaking off the debris from his hair and face, Rossi tried to stand up. A sharp pain in his left side caused him to cry out. Cautiously his fingers touched the area until it located a sharp piece of what he guessed to be metal protruding from his body. A warm stickiness coated his finger tips. As much as he wanted to pull it out, he knew from his first aid training that it was best that he leave it alone until help arrived.

A deep throb in his head caused him to lie back against the debris and try to figure out what the hell just happened. Bits and pieces of the explosion came back as his memory replayed the scream of his name.

_Emily!_

Trying to get to his feet, he started pushing boards and pieces of plaster to clear a path.

"Emily!" he called out hoarsely. The dust coated his tongue and throat, causing him to gag and cough. "Emily! Can you hear me?" Nothing. Hesitantly, he stepped forward one foot in front of the other. "Emily, it's Rossi; can you hear me?" Silence.

Rossi became desperate. Where was she? Blindly, he kept moving items and calling her name. Just as he moved a big sheet of dry wall, he heard a small whimper. Holding his breath, he tuned in to the sound and waited for more. He counted the beats of his heart as he waited. Then it came again.

"Emily!" Rossi slowly but efficiently tried to remove the pile of debris from over his teammate. "Emily, answer me. Are you alright?"

Her coughing sent a small relief thru his body. He knew she was probably hurt, but right now she was alive and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Rossi?" she whispered. "Where are we? Where's Hotch?"

"Yeah, it's me," Rossi responded. "I think we didn't escape in time."

"What do you mean?" Emily's brain was too foggy to comprehend anything but the pain in her legs.

"The explosion; I think we got caught in it."

"Where are we?" Emily repeated as the pain caused nausea to overwhelm her. She tried to take deep breaths to keep her stomach calm.

Rossi moved the last board from over Emily and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay? Can you move?" he asked, afraid to touch her in the darkness.

"My legs. I can't move my legs. Rossi, why can't I move my legs?" her voice was full of desperation.

"I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't try to move anything." Rossi was overwhelmed by a coughing spasm. "Damn, I can't breathe and I can't see."

"My pocket. In my pocket," Emily whispered.

"What about your pocket?"

"I have a key light." She tried to shift her weight. "It's in my left coat pocket."

Rossi felt around for the lighter and hoped it still worked. Slowly he twisted it until a small beam of light came on. Carefully, he used it to locate Emily's lower body.

Rossi put it between his teeth as he moved the rest of the debris. With the greatest of care, he looked at her legs. Then he caught his breath.

"What's wrong?" Emily cried.

"Emily, from what I can see, you have a compound fracture in one leg. I don't know about the other. I don't know if I can move you without hurting you."

"You have to flip me over. I don't care about the pain."

"I don't know if I should."

"No one knows where we are, you're hurt, I'm hurt, and I don't think the First Aid rules apply at this moment."

Rossi debated with himself. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. On three. 1. 2. 3!" Swiftly and with purpose, Rossi flipped Emily over. A sharp yelp of pain rang in his ear. He murmured a consolation as he pulled up her pant legs. "I'm going to have to rip it." With a deft tug, he ripped up the seam. Quickly he did the same to the other pant leg. With the light trained downward, he investigated.

"Oh this is not good," he muttered. One leg had a compound fracture, the other was literally crushed. Pausing, he tried to hear something---anything that might let him know that rescuers were on their way.

"That bad?"

"Worse." Rossi tried to figure out how to move her without upsetting his own injury. He couldn't pick her up, but he couldn't leave her there with the way the building was making noise. He knew that they couldn't stay put.

"Can you sit up?" Rossi asked and scanned to find a safer place.

"I don't know; I think I can. Why?"

"I can't really bend over, so I am going to grab you under the arms and pull you out of there. I'm not going to sugar-coat it; it's going to hurt both us. Scream if you have to, but work with me. Don't fight it. I promise it will be over in a minute."

Emily swallowed hard. "Okay. On three."

Rossi positioned himself behind her and grabbed her under her arms. "Ready?" Emily nodded. "On three. 1. 2. 3!" He tried to be gentle, but it was no use. With obstacles and debris in the way, he bumped and collided the both of them too many times to count. And with each scream, his heart broke. He was going to make this up to her, so help him.

Emily didn't mean to scream. She tried to brace herself and be brave. But the moment her calf scrapped over a piece of wood and then broken plaster, she let loose. "Stop!" she pleaded. "Rossi, stop! Stop! Stop!" Her words were barely audible by the time they both came to a halt on a slab of concrete that was tucked caddy corner from the rest of the explosion. It wasn't much, but it was safer than being out in the open.

Emily tried to stop screaming, but the pain was so overwhelming that every nerve ending in her body had short-circuited and she couldn't think straight.

Despite his injury, Rossi pulled her close to him and tucked her face into his shoulder to muffle her screams and sobs. He tried to smooth down her hair as he comforted her the only way he knew how.

"It's okay, Emily. I know it hurt. I won't do that again; I promise. I didn't mean to hurt you," he soothed. He held on until she calmed down and was logical again. "You feel better?"

Emily's breath came out shuddered. "That…really…hurt."

"I know. I will make it up to you."

"H-how?"

"Name it. Anything."

"I d-don't…know. I-I will h-have t-t-to think about it."

Rossi looked around. "You have plenty of time." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Rossi, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you think Hotch and the others made it out in time?"

"I don't know. I hope Hotch got the hint the first time."

"Do you think they know where we are?"

"With any luck they will figure out where the blast was, to where we were. And then narrow it down from there."

The both of them stayed quiet, listening to the other breathe. Emily broke the silence once more.

"Rossi?"

"Yeah?" He tried to focus on her voice and not the incredible pain in his side.

"Are they going to find us in time?"

Rossi was thankful for the darkness so Emily couldn't read his features. His first impulse had been to reply that he didn't know. But instead he told her: "If Hotch made it out in time, you can bet right now he's doing everything he can to get us out of here."

Emily sagged against him in relief and exhaustion. "Yes," she agreed and closed her eyes.

With everything he had, Rossi held on to her for dear life. His and hers.


	4. Chapter 4

To settle any fears, the rest of the team heard Rossi's warning and got out of the building in the nick of time. Now they have to pull it together and save Emily and Dave. And that isn't going to be easy. Delaney rigged the building pretty good. So, with nothing but time on their hands, Emily and Dave will have to do some soul searching. No telling what might come to the surface.

* * *

Dust and smoke filled the empty field. Dazed and partially disoriented, Hotch stood up and took a few wobbly steps as he looked around for his team.

"Morgan!"

"Over here Hotch!" Derrick Morgan called out from behind. His shirt was torn, and he was bleeding from a gash on his head.

Hotch moved over to his injured co-worker and friend. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts like hell. But I am okay."

"Where are JJ and Reid?"

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know. I thought they made it out with you."

Hotch pointed to the west side of the building. You take that side over there; I'll check this side." Morgan turned and left to find his teammates. Hotch took off in the opposite direction.

"JJ! Reid!" Frantically, he looked around and kept calling out. "JJ!" As he rounded the corner, he spied blonde hair lying in the field. He held his breath as he ran over.

"JJ! JJ! Are you alright?" he demanded. Kneeling down, he cautiously touched his liaison officer.

"Hotch?" JJ groaned as she tried to move.

"Stay there; I'll get help."

JJ brushed him off. "I'm fine. I hurt worse after having Henry. But I think my arm is broken. Can you help me up?"

Hotch gently brought her to her feet. Brushing the hair from her face, he scanned her for injuries. His shoulders sagged with relief that aside from a couple cuts and bruises, JJ was going to be alright.

"You're going to have a killer black eye," he commented. Slowly he helped her to the triage area.

"I've had worse."

Morgan came running up. "I found Reid. He's alright. Some smoke inhalation and a bump on the head…"

JJ looked around. "Where are Prentiss and Rossi?"

"I don't know. I didn't see them. Hotch, when you found JJ, did you see anything else?"

Hotch shook his head slowly. "No. Morgan--"

"On it boss." Morgan sprinted off. Hotch tried to assess JJ's arm. Reaching into the SUV, he extracted a First Aid Kit and set about trying to make JJ comfortable. A couple of police officers, who had accompanied the BAU team, had done what they needed to contain the scene. Within minutes, the sound of sirens filled the air.

As Hotch splinted JJ's arm Morgan breathlessly appeared. "Hotch, I didn't see them. I looked. I looked everywhere."

JJ tried to remain calm. "Oh my God! They're still in the building!"

Pulling his phone from his coat pocket, Hotch dialed the one person who could help. Garcia.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Emily bit out thru her clenched teeth.

"First Aid training was a must in the Marines. I'm not what you can call a Corpsman, but I have helped set a couple of broken bones." Taking off his shirt, he tore it into strips.

"Are you ripping your favourite shirt?" Her voice contained amusement and surprise.

"I have to set your legs until help comes. Now be quiet so I can do my job." He started to put the key light in his mouth. "By the way, this is going to hurt."

Emily snorted. "So far, when has it not hurt?" She looked up and caught Rossi's eyes. Her hand covered his. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Okay, deep breath and focus on something other than the pain." He placed the light between his teeth and arranged the makeshift splints.

Quickly and efficiently, Rossi had her legs splinted with a token amount of pain. Once the final knot was tied, he tried to arrange Emily and her legs to stay at an angle and decrease blood flow. Also, he wanted to make sure that Emily was next to him so that if and when she went into shock, the trauma would be minor.

Winded and shaking due to trauma and shock, Rossi carefully sat back down and tried to catch his breath. He could feel the bile rise in his throat and swallowed to keep it down. For a long time, only quiet permeated their area.

"Rossi, are you still awake?" Emily whispered.

"Yeah."

"How long has it been?"

"I don't know. Minutes. Hours. Does it matter?"

"I guess not." Emily thought for a moment. "How badly were you hurt?"

"Shrapnel in the side. I think the bleeding has stopped."

"Can I see?"

"It's alright; I had worse growing up in Jersey."

"I'm okay; I want to check."

"I'm alright. You shouldn't be moving at all, much less trying to take care of me."

"Well, it's the least I can do. Besides, I want to check to see if the bleeding has stopped."

As much as Rossi wanted to argue, in the end he gave in and pulled up his t-shirt to let her examine his wound. Emily winced at the site of his wound.

_Oh God. This is bad. This is really, really bad. Oh David, why did this happen? _Emily thought to herself. Her eyes filled with tears as her fingers gently examined the area, careful not to contaminate the wound. "Do you have any of your shirt left? I'm going to use some direct pressure to see if I can get the bleeding to completely stop." She took the fabric from him. Tenderly she pressed against the wound.

"I don't want to worry you, but I think you lost a lot of blood."

Rossi gritted his teeth. "I'm okay. I'll survive."

"Are you feeling light headed?"

"Could be the concussion. I don't know how far we fell. And God only knows what was in those boxes. He could have had them rigged with shrapnel or more bombs."

"He set us up," Emily commented softly.

"That he did." Rossi closed his eyes as he relished in the sensation of Emily touching his skin.

"Why? What did he have to gain by killing us?"

"Simple; notoriety. He would finally be somebody and not the loser he grew up thinking and believing he was."

Emily checked the wound and pressed the cloth a little harder. "Do you think it hurt when he detonated the bomb around his waist?"

"Does it matter if he felt anything?" Rossi countered.

"Yes, it does. I see my legs, and I see what he did to you. For all we know, Hotch and the others could be hurt or dead…so, yes, I want to know if it hurt him when he blew himself up."

"He's gone." Rossi's hand covered hers. "You're letting your personal feelings get in the way."

"Rossi, you mean to tell me that after all we went thru, that hoping he felt a little pain before he died is personal feelings getting in the way?"

"I'm saying that if you make it personal, your heart rate is going to go up, and I can't risk you going into shock. I can't carry you out of here."

"Well, I'm upset! I'm hurt, I'm scared, and I'm feeling helpless trying to do what I can for you; knowing that it might not be enough before they find us! I can't move, and you are losing blood. You're damn right I'm making it personal!"

Rossi tried to get control of the situation. "Emily! It's okay. Calm down. We aren't dead yet, and Hotch probably got out and is working to get help to us. If Garcia is half as good as I think she is she's already working on pinpointing our location." Rossi took Emily's face in his hands. "They aren't going to leave us here to die."

Emily tried to be strong, but the tears flowed any way. "David, I'm scared."

"I know."

"I hate being scared."

"I know. But it's okay. We survived, and we will survive. And if it's the last thing I do, I will get you out of here. Okay?"

Emily bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Has the bleeding stopped?" Rossi asked.

"I-I think so."

"Good. Then turn off the light and save the battery. We may need it for later." Emily did as he requested. "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He grabbed her hand and held on.

"David, do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Don't let go of my hand."

"Never."

And in the silence of the dust covered rubble, they waited.


	5. Chapter 5

_I decided to start this chapter differently than I have in the past. Although a chess game may not be significant, it will make sense by the end of the story. This chapter has a deep conversation between Emily and David and they will reveal their feelings for each other. Is it something that can work or is it all in vain? Their time is getting short; will help arrive in time? I can only hope. I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, I would be tearing down that building with my bare hands to save Rossi and Prentiss!_

* * *

**A Time For Letting Go**

**The plane glided smoothly toward its destination. Having briefed the team and gotten a preliminary profile of the UNSUB, Hotch let everyone relax. Bombing suspects were not easy to profile and though they did their best, not until they arrived in Sioux Falls could they get a better handle on the case. **

**Morgan put in his ear buds and tried to relax to music, while Hotch kept going over the files for any evidence. JJ kept in contact with Garcia and the Sioux Falls PD. Prentiss took her book from her purse and tried to lose herself in a fictional crime scene. Reid was quickly demolishing perhaps the thickest book anyone had ever seen in such record time that to watch him would cause motion sickness. **

**Rossi was quietly setting up a chess board. With all the pieces set, he stood up and carried the board over to Reid. **

**"Care for a game?" Rossi interrupted. **

**Reid stopped reading and looked up. "You want me to play you?" **

**"Why not?" **

**"It's nothing really, but I haven't played a game since Gideon taught me." **

**Rossi set the board down. "Well, you've gone long enough between games. It's time to break that dry spell." **

**Reid looked uncomfortable. "I don't know…" **

**"Come on Spencer; one game. Unless you think you can't handle being beat by me?" **

**Prentiss looked up from her book. "Don't let him get away with that Reid. Tell him what you want in return for beating him." **

**Rossi shot her a look. "Hey, can't two guys have a quiet game of chess without it turning into a competition?" **

**"Well, you are playing against the human computer," Prentiss remarked. "Go ahead Reid, challenge him; I don't think he's that good." **

**"I'm better than you give me credit," Rossi replied smugly. "Maybe someday I'll let you find out." Emily blushed and returned to her book. **

**"So, do we have a game?" **

**Reid set aside the book. "Okay." **

**Deep in the game, Rossi and Reid barely heard the pilot announce that they were approaching the Sioux Falls airport. Reluctantly, the board was set aside as the team prepared for landing. **

**Prentiss caught a glimpse of the board. "Looks like Reid's mopping the floor with you. You gonna call 'uncle'?" **

**"This is only half-time; I will get it back on the flight home." Rossi patted Reid on the back. **

**"I'll lay my money on Reid." **

**"Sure you don't want to change that bet?" **

**Prentiss thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I do; twenty bucks on Reid." She gave Rossi a smile. "I can't wait to finish this case so I can watch Reid decimate you." **

**"I would rather the case linger so you can hold on to your money just a bit longer." **

* * *

"We have to get out of here alive," Rossi commented out of the blue.

Disoriented from exhaustion and lying in the dark, Emily tried to make sense out of Rossi's words. "Of course we do. What prompted that?"

"The chess game Reid and I never finished."

"He was winning," Emily reminded softly.

"No he wasn't," Rossi contradicted. "I could have him in two moves."

"So, you're letting him win?"

"No. He's a good player; but he made a mistake on his fourth move and I was hoping he would notice. But he didn't, so I will move in for the kill."

"You're mean."

"It's a game; he'll learn from it and the next time we play, he'll be more attuned to what he should be doing."

"I guess this means I owe you twenty dollars."

Rossi ran a hand over her hair. "I think after this, we can call it even."

"No, don't you do that; I owe you twenty dollars. A bet is a bet."

"Alright. If you insist, I'll take your twenty."

Emily's reply was interrupted by a severe coughing spasm. Rossi helped her sit up and clear her airway. After it was over, Rossi rubbed a hand over her back to help relax the tension.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"A little," she replied weakly. "I wish I had some water."

"Me too." Rossi gave her a little pull. "Come back and lie down."

"I can't; I weigh too much."

"Weigh too much? Compared to a feather perhaps, but not by much. You don't eat enough."

"I'm hurting you."

"You're using my lap as a pillow. You aren't hurting me. It's the only way to keep your head elevated."

Emily lay back gently as she could. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" she asked saucily.

"Your body heat is another."

"Ah."

"And it makes it easier for you to access my injury."

"Hmm hmm."

"Are you implying that I am getting some kind of sexual gratification from this?"

"No. Not really."

"Not really? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we've worked together for over three years and you've never made a move on me. In fact, I think other than today, you've only ever called me by my first name a couple dozen times."

"Are you saying that because I don't call you 'Emily' I can't be physically attracted to you?"

"I guess."

"That's ridiculous."

"Well, it used to worry me that you would ignore me, or call me by my last name. But I've gotten used to it."

"Are you sure you didn't bump your head before the explosion?"

"What does that mean?" Emily's response held indignation.

"That you can't be serious. I'll let you in on a little secret: I am physically attracted to you. I have been for a long time."

Emily gave a light chuckle. "Okay. You don't have to make me feel good."

"Why not? You're making me feel good."

"Rossi!"

In the darkness, he cupped her cheek. "Emily Prentiss, I can't believe a woman as smart and as intelligent as you could miss the signs and signals I've been sending. I must be losing my touch."

"Never. I just thought with your reputation you could never want to be with someone like me."

"My reputation?"

"Well, from what JJ says, the FBI Fraternization Rule Book was written because of you."

"That unfortunately is true," Dave admitted wistfully. "But what do you mean I could never be with someone like you?"

Emily was thankful the darkness. "I'm not perfect. I mean, you know about the--"

"You think I couldn't want you because you had an abortion? You made a mistake and you made the best decision you could at fifteen. That has nothing to do with who and what you are as an adult. When you confided in me, that's when I knew that I wanted to get to know you better."

"Sure."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No. But sometimes when faced with death, people say things that they don't mean to make a situation better."

"I'm not 'people', and I never say anything I don't mean no matter if it's death or something worse knocking on my door. If I say that I'm physically attracted to you and I love you using my lap as a pillow, then it's the truth. And if I say that I'm going to fulfill a wish by kissing you, it's not because I'm dying but I don't think I can resist the temptation of feeling your mouth against mine one minute longer."

With the deftness of a man who wanted what he desires, Rossi covered Emily's mouth with his---effectively cutting off any response or protest. With the expertise of an accomplished lover, he slowly took his time to explore the sweet deep recesses of her mouth. And like a man given the opportunity to taste heaven once before spending an eternity in hell, he coaxed and teased her with his tongue until she eagerly responded in kind.

Every fantasy Emily had ever entertained in her head while alone in her apartment---in her bed with the covers pulled up high---was coming true with each second that Rossi kept kissing her. She had heard rumours that David Rossi had the reputation of a devil of a lover, but as he made love to her mouth with his tongue, she knew that the rumours were false. No matter how much her life resembled hell, right now she was tasting heaven in its sweetest form. And she was falling in love. No, not falling, she had been in love with David Rossi for so long, she had forgotten the exact moment her heart was lost forever. If anything, she was more in love now than she ever thought possible. And if they didn't make it out alive, she was going to show him what she felt. At least she could die with a clear conscience.

With a low moan, Emily opened her mouth a little wider to deepen the kiss.

Rossi took her move as an opportunity. By god she was exquisite, he thought to himself. Who would have ever guessed that beneath the cool, professional exterior, Emily Prentiss was a hot-blooded, woman full of desire? God, how he wanted her! It was beyond sexual, beyond desire, beyond casual mating---he wanted to be skin to skin and one with her. He wanted to take her beyond all the pain she had ever felt in her life and show her the beauty of making love with someone who loved her more than life itself.

He loved her! Rossi tried to catch his breath as the realization hit him harder than the explosion. He loved her! All his life he had waited for someone like Emily to walk into his life. Now thru fate or an accidental alignment of the stars, she was in his arms, lying in his lap and kissing him as fervently as he was her. What he would give to be any where but in a gutted out building reduced to rubble. Maybe since he had prayed to know what it would be like to hold her, if he prayed a bit harder for a nicer place that too might come true. And then he would show her what love really was and that she deserved it more than anyone.

But until then, he was going to do the one thing he could: kiss her senseless. Suddenly a sharp pain in his side caused him to break away. Gasping for breath, Rossi cupped his forehead in his hand.

Worried, Emily tried to shift her weight and sit up to tend to him. Turning on the light, she noticed that his complexion was tinged with grey and he was sweating profusely.

"David! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he gasped. "I think I over did it. I just need a minute to catch my breath."

Emily wiped the moisture from his brow with her hand. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"Don't be sorry. Just know that when we get out of here, I plan on finishing what I started."

"Dave," Emily chastised gently, "I believe you. But right now you have to rest." She pulled his t-shirt up to check his injury. "Oh God Dave, it's bleeding again. Just stay still while I take care of it."

Nodding, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cool wall. As he tried to concentrate on Emily's hands and not the pain, he thought he heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Emily replied.

"Listen."

For a moment Emily heard nothing but her heart in her ears. Then she heard the unmistakable pounding of sledge hammers. They were saved!

"Dave! They've found us," she cried out.

"Yeah. They did." And with that acknowledgment, Dave closed his eyes and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Time to divert the story! I decided to let Rossi and Prentiss rest for a while so I can concentrate on the other members of the team. I think the word 'team' was invented for these people! Nobody is going to move heaven and earth the way they will to get to their fallen friends. Unfortunately, Delaney was one step ahead of them. *sigh* I don't own Criminal Minds---if I did, I would try to see how I could work this into an episode!_

_Ps. this was a very difficult chapter to write. Please bear with me if it does not live up to par._

* * *

The scene outside the building was complete chaos! Firefighters, rescue crews, ATF, and dozens of uniformed officers occupied the field out side the building that trapped Rossi and Prentiss. Yellow police tape cordoned off a huge section of the area as bomb sniffing dogs scented out the possibilities of more bombs hidden in the blown out portions.

Hotch was nearly chomping at the bit. He wanted to be inside helping to locate his friends. Unfortunately, with the possibility of more bombs going off, the ATF had the jurisdiction to disallow any entry into the crime scene.

With each hour that passed, the mission of finding Rossi and Prentiss was turning from a Search & Rescue to a possible Recovery. Just the thought of that happening was enough to make Hotch break down and call Strauss for assistance. No matter her feelings for Hotch, once she heard that the team was excluded from assisting, she pulled rank and got Hotch and Morgan on the other side of the yellow tape.

Walking up the ATF officer in charge, Hotch made the introductions.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner. This is SSA Derrick Morgan." They shook hands. "It's our people inside. And I need to know what is happening to get them out."

"Officer Thompson. Agent Hotchner, right now, there is no way to enter the building safely. Our dogs have detected bomb material in the immediate area. Until we can get the bomb squad in to give us a complete description of what we could be looking at, I can't let you in."

"Two of my people were with the UNSUB when the bomb when off. I have an idea of where they may have been. If we can get in there, it's possible that we can locate their whereabouts and get them out."

"If your guys were in there when the bomb when off, they probably didn't survive. And I can't authorize more people to go in and possibly perish, too."

"They are FBI agents," Hotch argued. "They made radio contact before the bomb went off. I am sure that they survived. But if we can't locate them and get to them in time, _they_ might die. Do you want that on your conscience?"

Officer Thompson put up his hands in defense. "I understand. I have to follow the rules. I can't let you in. I'm sorry."

Morgan's face hardened. "Are you telling me that my friends, my teammates…their lives mean nothing?"

"Morgan--" Hotch warned.

"No Hotch. I'm not going to stand here and let Rossi and Prentiss die. We can get in there; I know we can!"

"Agent Morgan, it's too dangerous. The rules state that I cannot let you in. I'm sorry." Officer Thompson turned and started to walk away.

"I don't care what he says; I'm going in!"

Hotch tried to maintain his famous control. "Morgan, there is nothing we can do."

"I'm not letting them die, Hotch! And that is what we are doing if we don't get in there!"

"Okay. What do you suggest we do?"

Morgan's mind tried to process a logical solution to help their case. "I got it! They have cell phones. Cell phones have tracking devices. We get Garcia to ping the signal."

"What if the phones broke during the explosion? Did you think of that?"

"What if they didn't? Garcia has worked miracles before. I know she can do this."

Hotch considered it for a couple of seconds. "Okay. Call Garcia, tell her what to do and what we need done."

Morgan pulled out his phone. "Baby girl, I need you to work the mother of all miracles. Are you ready?"

* * *

Time moved slowly. Each step forward was followed by the task of sending in the dogs and bomb squad.

Thru the miracle of technology, Garcia was able to work her magic and locate Rossi's cell phone. Her apt ability to access blue-prints and floor plans helped her set up a possibility of where the bomb went off. From there, she tried to determine where Rossi and Prentiss were standing and the direction they may have gone.

By the time the bomb squad entered the second floor, more than eight hours had passed. Hotch kept Strauss informed of the progress. More than once, he was forced to hand the phone over to the OIC as Strauss reminded them that she had friends in high places and was not above notifying the President should her agents be excluded from the S&R progress.

Shaken, the OIC handed the phone back. From then on, wherever the bomb squad went, so did Hotch and Morgan.

* * *

"Do you think they are going to find them?" JJ asked Reid as they climbed back into the SUV outside the hospital.

Reid settled behind the steering wheel and turned on the ignition. "I don't know. Statistically, the odds are against either one of them walking out of there alive. There are probably better odds of getting struck by lightning twice than both of them surviving."

"That's comforting," JJ sighed and fastened her seat belt. Gently she flexed her fingers to help ward off the pain shot the doctor gave her before setting her arm. It had been a bad break, but not one to require surgery. But along with a cast, she was going to have to wear a sling until she went in for another cast in four weeks.

"I wonder if there is any lightning in the area," she wryly commented. Reid turned his head sharply to look at her.

"Why would you say that?"

"I was being sarcastic and wishing for a way for Rossi and Prentiss to make it out alive."

Reid turned back to the road. He knew his brain was still trying to understand the fundamentals of sarcasm, but he was getting there. Sometimes it was so much easier to deal with the statistics, odds, and purposeful meanings of why things happened. But even with all of his knowledge, Reid could not understand why the case turned out the way it had. Nor was he able to look on the bright side of things when the odds were against his friends.

But he wanted to.

"Garcia will find a way."

JJ turned her head toward the window and watched the trees rush by. "Yes," she replied noncommittally as her arms suddenly ached for Henry. And at that moment, she wanted to cry.

Reid realized that perhaps it was best to stay quiet and keep driving. So, he did both.

* * *

Darkness was falling over the site. Tired, exhausted, and hungry, the OIC suggested that Hotch and Morgan take a break. But neither could bear to leave. Any moment the S&R was going to make a break thru and they wanted to be there.

Suddenly a shout broke thru the pounding and hammering. "Hey! I think we got something!"

Getting their second wind, Hotch and Morgan rushed over. "What is it?" Hotch asked.

The recovery expert quickly removed his headphones. "I picked up what appears to be talking. I'm not sure."

Hotch nodded at him. "May I?" The man handed over the headphones. Concentrating, Hotch listened as Morgan felt his mouth go dry and his heart pick up speed. Slowly the seconds passed as Hotch tried to hear something---anything to indicate that his friends could still be alive. Nothing.

The man moved the machine a little more to the right. And once again, silence permeated the area. No one spoke. No one dared breathe.

Just as Hotch was willing to admit defeat, he heard it. Emily's voice. Opening his eyes, he looked at Morgan and nodded.

"It's Emily," he croaked as his body broke out in chills. "It's Emily. She's alive." He took off the headphones and handed them back.

The OIC started shouting out orders. Men from all around began to assemble and start the excavation process. Hotch and Morgan stood off to watch the crew.

Suddenly, an ATF person ran forward. "STOP!" he ordered. Hotch walked toward him.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to stop. The dogs located a bomb. We have to evacuate."

"Our guys are down there!"

Officer Thompson shook his head. "I'm sorry. We have to evacuate ASAP. Okay, everyone, drop what you are doing and get out of here!" He cast a look at Hotch and Morgan. "That goes for you."

Hotch and Morgan were ushered out along with the rest of the S&R crew to a safe area away from the building. Quietly they watched the bomb squad as a vehicle pulled up. JJ ran up to Hotch.

"What's happening?"

"They found them," Hotch replied.

"They found them? So why are you here?"

"They also found a bomb. We had to evacuate."

"But Rossi and Prentiss are in there! They are alive!"

Hotch shook his head. "All I heard was Prentiss. But we can't go in until they give the all clear."

"How long will that be?" JJ demanded. Suddenly the ground shook beneath their feet. Hotch immediately tried to protect JJ from any debris. After a moment, he let her go. "What was that?"

"Delaney's last calling card," Hotch replied and watched the left corner side of the building collapse.

No one spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

The good news is that the bomb was on the other side of where Rossi and Prentiss are located. The bad news is that the explosion complicated matters and the S&R efforts. Rossi is losing blood and Prentiss's legs are getting worse. Our guys need immediate help! Can they be saved in time? There are only two more chapters to go to find out their fate. I don't own Criminal Minds---good thing because I could never do this to my favourite characters.

* * *

How Emily wished for a clock. She wanted to know what time it was, what day it was, and more importantly how long David had been unconscious. She knew he needed to rest, but at the same time if he had a head injury, she needed to keep him awake and coherent. But as long as he was out, the bleeding slowed. Emily was conflicted; she wasn't a physician, but what she would give to have that knowledge of what would be best. On the other hand, she was David's co-worker, teammate, and friend and he knew that she would make the best decision for his care. She would let him rest for five more minutes.

The sound of hammering helped pick up the speed of her heart. They were found. They were being rescued. And they were going home. Hotch and the team hadn't let them down. She knew that Hotch could move heaven and earth when the moment required it, and this situation more called for a universal realignment. She didn't know how she could ever pay them back, but she was going to try.

But first she was going to take a shower and wash her hair. The memory of flowing warm water over her skin caused her to lose herself in fantasy. Loofahs, scented body wash, and David Rossi. David Rossi? Her daydream came to an abrupt halt as she felt her face flush with excitement and embarrassment. In the darkness her hand reached out and stroked David's cool and clammy cheek. And her heart constricted with pain.

She loved him. He was her friend, her support, her reason for wanting to walk out of this man made hell. He was the reason she was willing to throw caution to the wind and try to find true happiness. She didn't care if her career as a profiler was over---it was after all just a job. Besides, she figured the odds of her legs ever being to the way they were before, was probably very slim. But she knew David would be there. No man could kiss the way he kissed her and be lying. He wanted her. He showed her ecstasy and the possibility of…something she couldn't put her finger on.

Adjusting the light, Emily checked on the wound for the hundredth time--or was it the millionth time? Even she had lost count. It didn't look as bad as she originally presumed, and as long as David stayed still until help arrived, everything should be alright. It had to be. Emily wouldn't settle for anything less.

And the sounds from above gave her comfort. Angels singing couldn't sound more glorious than the pounding from the rescue crew.

"We're getting out of here Dave," she whispered. "I am not willing to let you tease me with that kiss and then walk away. No way are you going to touch my soul and leave it there. I want all or nothing. And since you started the all part, it's too late to back off now." She cupped David's cheek. "I love you."

A sudden noise from above broke into her thoughts. What was happening? She tried to move herself to get a better understanding of the abrupt silence and then the pounding of what sounded like running feet. _They were leaving? What? Don't go! We're down here! Don't leave us!_ Emily shouted silently. She tried to clear her mind and understand why she and Dave were being abandoned when they were so close to being rescued.

Her answer came in a deep throbbing sensation from the ground. Another bomb! They were going to die!

No! Emily's mind screamed. Not if she could help it. She and David were going to make it. With every ounce of strength and determination, Emily pushed aside the pain from her legs and grabbed David. How she managed to move him in the nick of time and cover his body with hers, Emily would never know, but she covered his body and protected his head from the falling debris.

Oblivious to the pain in her chest from the pieces of cinder block and rock that landed on her chest, Emily held her breath for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually the rocking stopped and Emily pulled her head up to look at David. Was he breathing? She put her head to his chest to find a heart beat. Her breath came out on a sob. He was still breathing? It was low and shallow, but he was still with her.

Gently she tried to move off of him, but her strength was suddenly sapped by a sharp pain in her chest. Emily tried to breathe and found herself unable. She tried not to panic as she felt herself suffocating. She tried to exhale but couldn't. She was dying. Of all the ways to die, suffocating had never even made her list.

Emily might be resigned to dying, but her body wasn't. Suddenly, Emily was wracked by strong hacking cough. Each painful expulsion of air, only helped increase her strength and clear her mind.

Pneumothorax. Her brain processed. Emily tried to gather her thoughts and calm down. It wasn't her first time with a collapsed lung and she knew as long as she didn't get excited and kept herself calm until help arrived, she would live. But now what? Each painful breath reminded her that now it would be physically impossible for her to move David should anything else happen.

She closed her eyes, bowed her head, and prayed.

Suddenly a loud noise caused her to look up. Was that light shining in? The dust from the falling concrete caused her to cough painfully. Once she caught her breath, and her vision cleared, her heart jumped. Light and fresh air, although it was in small amount, invaded the dark space that had been Emily and David's prison.

Excitedly, she started light slapping David's face. "David! David! Wake up!"

David Rossi had found a deep dark area of solitude where there was no pain. And he loved it. Now something was determined to bring him back to consciousness. And he hated it. So he fought it.

"Come on David!" Emily pleaded in a whisper. "Come back to me."

David couldn't believe his ears. Emily. Emily Prentiss was calling to him and telling him to come back to her. He had had some fabulous dreams in his life, but this one was for the record books. Soft as a gentle breeze, her voice rolled over the valleys of his mental stupor and penetrated his brain.

Slowly, he opened eyes to find Emily Prentiss looking at him. "Emily?" he croaked.

Emily nearly wept from joy. "Yes," she replied. "Dave, look over there." She jerked her head in the direction of the light.

"What happened?" Dave's tone was full of confusion and hope.

Emily coughed before answering. "I think there was another explosion. I tried to move you. When I looked up, I saw that. It must have loosened. You know what this means? They are going to find us. We're going to go home." Emily's words rambled. She could feel herself getting light headed. She tried to calm down.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"I think I have a collapsed lung. I'm fine. I have to lie down. But I can't move my legs."

David felt the fight well up inside. He wasn't going to let Emily die. If it was the last thing he did, she was going to make it back to Quantico alive. He didn't care if he had to sacrifice his life for her, she could make it without him easier than he could without her.

He had to get help. And he knew that the strain could rupture his clotted wound and without Emily to apply pressure, he could literally bleed to death before help arrived. But he had to get her out of here.

Sitting up, David took a moment to get the world to stop spinning. Frantically he searched for the light. Grasping it, he turned it on and scanned Emily's face. Her face usually so bright and full of life was pale. He checked her pupils. No dilation. That was a good sign. But her breathing was becoming laboured. The next step could be shock, unconsciousness, and ultimately death.

Holding her close, David called out for help. At first his voice came out thick and low. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"Help! If anyone can hear us, we're down here! We need help!" Nothing. No answer. No feet running. Had the S&R personnel been killed in the last blast? Maybe the access had been hindered and they couldn't get in.

"Help! Morgan! Hotch! If you can hear me, it's David! Send help!" The sharpest pain David had ever felt ripped thru his abdomen and took his breath away. But he wouldn't give up. What was that saying: Third time is a charm?

Deep breath. "Help! Is anyone up there? We need help!"

David Rossi wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or his prayers had been answered, but he heard footsteps. Pounding and precise footsteps came from above where he and Emily were trapped.

Then the second sweetest voice he had ever heard, and would never confess to such, answered him.

"Rossi? Is that you?" Aaron Hotchner called out.

David coughed as he tried to catch his breath. He felt himself fading but he had to hold on for Emily.

"Hotch. Get down here. Emily's hurt. I think she's dying. Get help."

"Dave, we're on our way. Hold on," Hotch encouraged as the crew next to him worked fast and efficiently to expand the small opening. He threw a look at Morgan, who nodded back.

Winded and exhausted, David leaned his head back against the wall and tried to tighten his grip on Emily. Each pounding opened the hole a bit wider until a bright light started to fill the area. Gently and lovingly, David brushed back the hair from Emily's face. He wanted to see her face one more time before they took her away. He tried to memorize her features: her beautiful brown eyes, her soft feather down like cheeks, her soft full lips… He leaned in for one last brief kiss.

Sharp noises made him look around. He noticed legs coming thru the opening. It was official: help had arrived.

"Emily," he called out. "Emily, wake up. Hotch and Morgan are here." Slightly she stirred against him.

"Dave?"

David Rossi was crying. In all his years he never thought his name so simply said from a pair of lips would be the one thing that could make him dissolve into a puddle of helplessness. But never had his name sounded as wonderful as it did coming from Emily's lips.

"Yes, sweetheart. Hotch and Morgan found us. You're going to go with them. Okay."

"I can't leave you," she whispered.

"You have to," he gently but firmly ordered. "I'm still your supervisor."

Emily was too weak and in too much pain to protest. "David…."

He didn't even try to stem the flowing tears. He just held her as tight as the pain in his side let him. "I know." Suddenly voices were next to them. And rough hands were trying to tear Emily from his side. With everything he had, Dave held on to her. He would be damned if he would let death take her.

"Rossi! Rossi, it's okay. It's me; Morgan. I need to take Emily. Okay? Are you okay?"

Morgan! He looked up at his friend and co-worker. Then he nodded. He knew he had done everything he could and now he had to surrender Emily. And with Morgan, Emily would live.

"Take care of her," David rasped.

"I will."

"Her legs. Be careful of her legs. I tried to help. No good enough." Dave coughed violently. "She saved me. Collapsed lung. She can't breathe."

Morgan gently pulled Emily back and checked her pupils. There was no doubt she was in shock. Without waiting, Morgan grabbed her in his arms and hurried to the area he had just entered.

Firm hands enclosed Emily as they brought her to the surface and back into life. Placed on a stretcher, an oxygen mask was placed on her face.

Tiredly, Emily opened her eyes and found herself looking into Aaron Hotchner's face. Without any words, she smiled at him, and then she closed her eyes. Hotch watched as the EMTs whisked her away to the helicopter.

Down below, Morgan was doing everything he could to help David Rossi. As the paramedics tried to get him strapped on a back board, someone else tried to stop the bleeding wound on David's left side.

"Morgan," David whispered. Morgan moved in closer. "You take care of Emily. She's your responsibility now."

"Rossi, don't talk like that; we're gonna get you out of here."

"I lost too much blood. Do me a favour."

"Anything."

The paramedics started to move David to the open area. "Tell her I--"

Morgan leaned in. "What? Tell her what? Rossi, what do you want me to tell Emily?"

"Okay guys," the husky paramedic shouted out. "On three."

"David, what are you trying to say?"

Rossi looked up at his friend and co-worker. "Does this rank above a Danish?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, with a heavy heart, I must conclude this story. On the suggestion of a close and dear friend, I have decided to end this story totally different from anything else I've read on the site. Variety is the spice of life, and I want my stories to live up to that saying. Many thanks to all who have read a reviewed the story---you could never know how much it all means to me. I don't own Criminal Minds---but if I did, I would try to work in an office romance without jumping the shark._

**A Time For Letting Go**

Silently and with heavy hearts, the BAU team filed on to the FBI jet and took their seats. Not a word was spoken, nor were any needed. The two empty seats were grim reminders of what had transpired. They had wanted to stay behind, but once their reports were filed with headquarters, there wasn't anything left for them to do.

Aaron Hotchner cast a glance at Rossi's seat, and heaved a heavy sigh. There were no words to describe the hell all of them had been put thru. And he would never understand what force or power had allowed Dave to hold on up to the last moment. He would like to think that the same force that had driven Dave to return to the FBI was the same power that gave him strength to see that Emily was safe and in good hands. He wished he could get the image of Dave's body being handed up out of his mind. To see the once strong, fearless founding father of the BAU unresponsive and lying on a stretcher was too much even for the stoic Aaron Hotchner. David Rossi was the reason he had left the prosecutor's office and pursued the BAU field. David Rossi had been the reason he had gotten thru the loss of Hailey and came back to work. And never once had he said 'Thank you'. Feeling tears prick his eyes, Hotch turned to look out the window so no one could see the fearless leader cry. Jack. Oh how his arms ached to feel Jack. If nothing else, he was going home to hold his son.

JJ vaguely touched her cast---a souvenir of how precious life really is. Hesitantly she looked at Emily's empty seat. Had it only been thirty six hours ago they had both laughed at something so asinine that they had tears in their eyes? JJ could no longer remember what it was that had had her friend doubled over, but Emily's breathless laughter still rang in her ears. She didn't want to leave Emily behind, but there was nothing they could do. Their work was done, reports written, and they had to leave. Once they got back to Quantico, JJ would set aside her distrust of Strauss and work with the director to do what she could to get her friends back home to their families. JJ shook her head. Except for the BAU, Emily and David had no family. Well, Emily had her mother who was stationed somewhere around the world, but it would take time to notify Ambassador Prentiss. Emily had no lover. No spouse. No children. And as far as she knew, David was in the same boat. Except for the BAU, neither one had an immediate emergency point of contact. How sad and lonely. With an emotional heart, JJ wished the plane would take off so she could get home to Henry. And then she felt the tears fall.

Morgan slumped down in his seat and fastened his seat belt. He didn't look at the empty seats; he didn't have to. He could still feel Emily in his arms…her slight weight, her broken legs, her breathing so light he thought she was gone before he could hand her to the S&R personnel. Her blood was on his shirt. And he could still feel where her head had rested against his shoulder. Lying back against the head rest, Morgan tried to extinguish the memory of Rossi---bruised, bloody, and white as a ghost--his last words were about Emily. And a Danish. Morgan had wracked his brains trying to figure out what the hell a Danish had to do with anything…and then it hit him: that last day they were all together at headquarters and Emily was ribbing him about taking a bite out of her pastry. Damn right what you did ranks above a Danish, Dave, Morgan thought to himself. Gently, he rubbed his forehead---careful of the stitches he had finally agreed to. He had had much worse that a cut on his forehead in his career, but regs stated that he had to follow doctor's orders. The dull throb reminded him that it was nearly time to take his painkiller, but Morgan wanted to wait. A little head pain was nothing compared to what Emily and Rossi had endured. He could only hope that son of a bitch Delaney more than felt his share of pain when he blew himself up.

Spencer Reid was in shock. He knew everything about everything. He knew things that made intelligent people sit up and take notice. His ability to dissect even the most complicated matter could give a professor a migraine. His degrees were evidence and testament to his knowledge. Logic, odds, and facts were how Reid lived his life. He knew no other way. There was nothing in this world that he couldn't make sense of---except for the past day's events. He would never know why he survived. Or why the people next to him survived. And Emily and Rossi had been trapped. His brain tried to find a logical explanation but came up empty. For once in his life, nothing made sense to Spencer Reid child prodigy. And it hurt. Hurt worse than when he realized that his mother was gone and never coming back. But she had always been gone to him; it had come as no real surprise when she finally failed to recognize him. However, this was different: David Rossi was like the father Reid had never had---patient, encouraging, comforting in all the little ways that counted. Emily was the sister he had wished for all his life: funny, beautiful, smart, and protective. They were his family. All of the BAU was his family. And now they were leaving two of the most important people in his life behind. And it made no sense. None whatsoever. But everything had to make sense; it was the only reason life could continue on.

Deep in their own private thoughts, no one really noticed Reid standing up and walking over to Rossi's chair. He just stood, frozen, unmoving, and staring intently at God only knew what, but whatever it was, it was strong enough to cause the rest of the team to snap out of their reverie and watch him.

Morgan glanced at JJ, who glanced at Hotch. Uneasily, Hotch watched the youngest member of the team stand silent and perfectly still over David Rossi's seat. He almost started to speak when he noticed Reid's brow furrow. Whatever had caught his attention had him perplexed. Hotch knew from experience that it was best to let Reid work out the problem.

Bewildered, they all watched as Reid began moving something, then turn it, move it, and turn it once again. Pausing, Reid stared intently for a long minute. Then the pilot's voice came over the intercom. It was time to leave. Hotch started to call out, when Reid made one last gesture and then stepped back.

It took a second for Reid to understand why his teammates were looking at him in utter and complete confusion. Drawing his lips in a tight line, he gave them a slight shrug and replied: "Checkmate."


End file.
